Max Misfires
by terboDC1980
Summary: Where Max as usual miscasts a spell, and his brother ends up being the target. Could this be Max's secret wish come true? But what happens when the spell wears off? Warning: slashy brotherly love to come.
1. Chapter 1

**Max Misfires**

Where Max as usual miscasts a spell, and his brother ends up being the target. Could this be Max's secret wish come true? But what happens when the spell wears off? Warning: slashy brotherly love to come.

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Max Russo was down in the lair, goofing off and flipping through magic books instead of doing his homework; no surprise there. As far as Max knew, his brother Justin was up in his room actually doing homework, while Alex was out with Harper, and their parents were away on one of Jerry's half-assed vacations.

Max wasn't even sure what sort of spell he was looking for, but as a typical fifteen-year old boy, his body was surging with hormones, and he was horny as hell. He idly rubbed himself through his jeans as he fanned through pages of spells that he could barely even comprehend, much less cast properly. Of the Russo family, only Justin really knew what he was doing; Max and Alex were pretty much loose cannons when it came to spell casting.

Though Max had typical teenage urges, being a wizard, he had far more than typical teenage powers. And, bored with the idea of just masturbating for the umpteenth time today, he was hoping to find something here that would magically get him off, maybe conjure some kind of helping hand, or maybe even something better.

But Max was not typical in another way. He had come to face the fact that he was not into girls. He liked boys. Seeing guys in the locker room at school made him crazy. And like a typical younger sibling, he had crushes on his older brother and sister's friends. Mason was so sexy, and even Justin's best friend Zeke was kinda hot. For all his nerdiness, he had a really nice body. Justin… that was Max's deepest secret. He had a crush on his own older brother Justin.

Justin was a total nerd in all ways, yet he worked out and had an incredibly hot body, and he was so cute. Max smiled to himself, thinking about his brother's hazel eyes, his perfect hair, his hot muscular chest sexy ass… and he realized he'd gotten an erection thinking about his brother! _Back to research._

Finally, he found something that seemed like it might create an imaginary boyfriend. He looked at the spell and began to chant…

"'I need a lover, can't have no other…

_(insert wizardy stuff)_

You'll be mine to the end of time!'"

Just at the end of the incantation, the door to the lair flew open and Justin burst in. He was wearing his teaching clothes: the form-fitting dress shirt that clung to his pecs, and the dress pants that showed off his muscular round ass. It was Max's favorite outfit. "Max, what are you—"

Max spun around when he heard the door, and—still holding his wand—his spell fired off directly at Justin. _Uh-oh._

Justin stopped and stood there for a moment as the glow over his body dispersed. He blinked and looked around, his expression one of confusion. "Max, what just happened?"

"Ummm, nuh-nothing." Max slammed the book shut and tried to hide it behind him.

"I feel strange." Justin walked slowly towards his little brother. "I feel… different somehow." Then he smiled at Max. "What are you doing down here all by yourself?"

The younger Russo flinched as his brother drew closer. "I was… researching!"

"You could have asked your big brother to help you." Justin smiled wider, as he got very close to his brother, now pinned with his back to the table. "You know I'd love to help you out anytime." Justin gestured and the door to the lair slammed shut. "I've been wanting to help out my bro for awhile now." His smile became almost a leer.

"Uhh, that's okay." Max, sensing that his wildest fantasy might be about to come true in some twisted way, was suddenly terrified. "I think I hear mom calling!" He tried to slip past.

But Justin was too fast. He seized Max gently but firmly by the upper arms. "I don't hear anything… except your heart pounding." Justin leaned forward, and his hips pressed against Max's.

_OMG, he has a hardon! I can feel it through his jeans!_ Max also had one straining against his pants, and he was sure his brother could feel it.

"Hmm, you smell nice, little bro." Justin murmured, leaning closer, loosening his hold and sniffing Max's neck with his prominent nose. "Good enough to eat." He brushed his lips against the boy just under his ear. "Why are you trembling, bro? Isn't this what you wanted? Little Max seems excited."

"Buh-but Justin are you sure you want to… ohhh." Max was suddenly unable to think when he felt Justin's lips working on the tender skin of his neck. No one had ever kissed him like that before, and that his studly brother was doing it…

"Maxie, you've gotten so sexy the last year or so. All grown up… and tall… and lean." Justin said between kisses. "I want to taste you all over."

Max could only whimper, but his mind was racing. _Ohgodohgodohgod, what am I gonna do? I have no idea how to undo this spell, and when it wears off, Justin is probably gonna remember what I did, and he is so going to freak out that I put a spell on him to make him… like me this way. But it was an accident! Now that it's really happening, it's kind of creepy, but oh gawd it is also awesome. _

Justin pulled back then, so he was facing Max just inches away. He ran his fingers through the younger boy's shaggy hair, while looking Max in the eyes. "I've wanted to do this so much. Almost as much as this."

Max felt a strong arm slide behind him, and Justin pulled him closer… he closed his eyes and the next thing he knew… they were kissing! _Oh, wow, this is… wow this is really nice. _Justin's lips worked gently against his, and Max—almost without realizing it—put his arms around his strong older brother as their kisses intensified. Max gasped as Justin pushed his hips against him…

* * *

_Hmmm I wonder where this is going? Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Max Misfires**

Max felt a strong arm slide behind him, and Justin pulled him closer… he closed his eyes and the next thing he knew… they were kissing! _Oh, wow, this is… wow this is really nice. _Justin's lips worked gently against his, and Max—almost without realizing it—put his arms around his strong older brother as their kisses intensified. Max gasped as Justin pushed his hips against him…

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Max had never really made out with anyone before, not even a girl, so this was a crazy new experience for him. And deep down, he wondered when Justin had learned these skills; he'd never seen his older brother do more with one of his girlfriends than a chaste little kiss, same as him. But this was something completely different. He and Justin had their arms around each other, lips working, and…_ oh my gosh, Justin is sticking his tongue in my mouth, gawd what do I do? _Max didn't resist, and as Justin's tongue began to explore his previously-virgin mouth, the teen felt his dick surge with new excitement. He tentatively pushed his own tongue (which was rather large) playfully against Justin's and instantly the two were French-kissing like crazy. Before he even thought about what he was doing, Max slid his hands down to grab his older brother's round muscled ass—and felt Justin gasp and thrust against him, grinding their hips together.

Justin broke their kiss, but his face was just inches from Max's. "You like your big brother's ass, kiddo?" He whispered huskily.

_Oh my gosh, this is so unlike the Justin I know! I wish I knew more about the spell I cast. Is this really some part of Justin that he's always kept hidden, or is it something else that has taken over him? If only he really liked me… the way I like him. _

Then Justin's expression softened and for a moment Max saw a shadow of his normal older looking at him. Justin brought one hand up to tenderly cup Max's soft cheek (Max had yet to need to shave). "Are you okay, Max? Isn't this what you wanted? I've wanted you so bad lately, but I never thought you went the same way, much less would like your dorky older brother. It's just me, but all my inhibitions are gone because of the spell."

Max wished he could believe Justin, but spells were tricky; and people could be possessed by even trickier demons or spirits. "I do love you, bro, and this is amazing, but a little scary."

"I would never hurt you, Maxie." Justin ran his thumb caressingly along Max's cheek. "But I am so hot for you right now! I want us to make love tonight."

Max gulped. "But… um, Justin, I'm a virgin."

"So am I. How better to lose it than together, with the person you are most close to?" Justin put his hand on Max's crotch and groped his hardon and raised his eyebrow in his classic Justin tic.

"I… I dunno dude, this is kinda fast! I mean, making out was really, really nice, but I don't think I'm ready for… sex." Max's voice was shaking.

"I promise it will be okay." Then Justin combed his fingers into Max's soft shaggy mane, pulled him close, and kissed him again. Their tongues eagerly danced as the older boy pulled his brother away from the table and firmly cupped one of Max's ass-cheeks with his other hand, making the youth inhale sharply though his nose.

Max's hands slid up over Justin's back, pulling him close with all his strength. _To hell with the spell! I'll do anything you want Justin…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Max Misfires**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Justin, let me." Max unbuttoned his brother's shirt, slowly revealing Justin's firm, sculpted pecs, then his hard six-pack. Once he had his brother's shirt open, Max yanked it out from his pants and slid his fingers lightly over Justin's warm smooth skin, this time making the elder Russo shiver with pleasure. "You are so hot. I've dreamed of this." Max breathed.

"That's it, Maxie! Feel my body, enjoy it." Justin whispered, even as he guided Max's head down towards one of his nipples.

The younger teen caught on fast, crouching down, eagerly locking his lips around Justin's brown nub and flicking his agile tongue over the tip. With one hand he lightly pinched the other nipple, and with the other he kneaded his brother's hot ass.

Justin moaned, tugging up on Max's t-shirt. Soon both their shirts were on the floor and they were eagerly groping each other's pecs as they kissed. "Maxie, you got a nice definition already." Justin said between kisses on his little brother's sexy lips and neck.

"Lotsa pushups, bro." Max managed to mutter back.

Then Justin paused. "We should go up to my room, just in case."

"Uh, okay." _So we really are gonna do it._

Justin took his hand, and Max, like an obedient child, allowed himself to be led out of the lair, through the dark, empty sub shop up and to Justin's room.

As the older Russo locked the door, Max stood in the room and fidgeted. "Dude, I—I'm not sure if we should—"

"Shhh. You're going to like it, I promise." Justin put a finger on Max's full, soft lips. Then he took Max's hand and guided it to his crotch.

Max, almost against his will, groped Justin's bulge through his flimsy dress pants. He could feel his brother's erection sticking upwards and to one side, and it seemed… really big. Then as he felt Justin's hand on his own bulge in his jeans, he began to tremble. "Justin, please…" He whimpered.

"It's okay, Maxie." Justin gently ran his hand up and down, caressing Max's erection. With his other hand, he cupped Max's little ass, holding the boy in place so he couldn't pull away.

He needn't have worried; Max was rubbing Justin's hard cock through his pants slowly and methodically, showing no sign of pulling away.

Then the elder Russo unbuttoned Max's jeans, slid the zipper down, and eased his hand inside, his fingers now against the soft thin cotton of the teen's boxers.

Max shook and whimpered, but he also grabbed Justin's cock reflexively at the same time.

"Go ahead, open my pants, Max."

The younger boy fumbled with Justin's belt, then the fastening and zipper, but then he had the dress pants open, and when he groped inside he felt the stretchy soft cotton of his brother's boxer-briefs. _OMG that's so hot! _Max ran his fingers over the fabric eagerly, feeling a wet spot at the tip of his brother's cock. "You're so big, bro." His voice cracked.

"I'm just really excited being with you, baby." Justin pushed Max's jeans down over his thighs and kneaded his little firm butt. "You have such a cute little ass, Maxie." He began to back his brother towards his double bed.

"Thanks, dude, so do you." Max smiled nervously, as the back of his thighs hit the bed and he—unbalanced—fell back on his ass.

"Let's get those pants off." Justin pulled Max's shoes and socks off, then eased the boy's jeans off, tossing them to the floor. "You look so cute, little bro." Justin grinned.

But Max felt a little silly sitting on Justin's bed in only his ratty boxers with a big tent in them. "Are you gonna…?"

But Justin was already kicking off his shoes and socks, and shucking his pants, revealing his powerfully muscled legs, and the huge bulge in his briefs.

"Wow, bro, you are so amazing… Max breathed, taking in the hot sight of his brother's buff body.

"Not as amazing as you, Maxie. So lean and cute, but so sexy now. And looky here." Justin leaned down and shamelessly groped Max's hardon in his flimsy cotton boxers. "Let's set little Max free." And before the younger Russo could even protest, Justin grabbed his boxers by the waistband and yanked them down, partially ripping them. Max's cock snapped up hard against his flat tummy. At least 6 inches already and getting some thickness. Definitely above average for a fifteen year-old boy. Justin leered at his little brother. "You look good enough to eat!"

Max was trembling, unable to do much more than watch and then whimper as Justin crawled on top of him and began to kiss and lick his neck. Then he worked down to the boy's nipples, licking and sucking one while rubbing his fingers over the other. He could feel his hard cock brush against his brother's bare skin and it sent a shudder through his body.

"Shhh… shhh, baby, I just want to make you feel good." Justin whispered when he felt Max's shaking get bad. He paused, placed his palm over Max's heart and looked his little brother in the eyes.

It was then that Max thought he saw his real brother again for a moment, but there was something about the look… amazement? Wonder? Even… fear? Then the grin came back, and he gasped as Justin's other hand slid down and roughly groped his naked junk. _Ohh gosh!_ "Justin, please, maybe we should slow down." He managed to choke out.

"Okay, if you say so." Justin smiled. He got over top of Max, leaned down, and ever-so-tenderly kissed his little brother on his soft, pouty lips. At first just the lightest touch, but then again and again, each time with a little more contact, a little more actively kissing.

Max was helpless to resist this seduction, moaning softly as Justin's tender kisses made his teen nervous system overload. His hands went up to caress his brother's bare, strong flanks, his chiseled pecs, his powerful shoulders as Justin supported himself over the lean boy.

"Is… this… better?" Justin whispered between feathery kisses, now moving over the tender flesh of Max's neck, his shoulder… and to his very sensitive nipple again. But this time he was more gentle, caring.

"Oh yeah, bro." Max whispered hoarsely, one hand combing fitfully through his brother's beautiful thick black hair. Normally Justin was so particular about his hair, but he didn't seem to mind Max playing with it.

"Good, now just relax, baby brother, everything is going to be just fine." Justin closed his hand around Max's pulsing dick. "You seem really excited right now. Big bro is gonna make you feel really good." Justin moved down, and with one leering look up at the younger teen, he leaned down and lapped the underside of Max's cock in one long lick, like it was a delicious ice cream cone. "Hmmm." He did it again… and again.

"Oh gawd, Justin!" Max couldn't help but watch, even as he squirmed on the bed from the incredible feeling his brother's tongue was giving him. This was _so_ wrong, but it was _awesome_.

Justin aimed Max's cock upward took the head between his lips, then proceeded to work downward while sucking and licking the underside. Then Justin caged the boy's already walnut-sized balls in their snug little sack while sucking more hungrily on Max's pulsing cock.

_Justin is sucking my… cock! Oh gawd. My big hunky brother is sucking on my dick. _Max felt overwhelmed, and he also knew that if Justin kept this up, he was going to cum really soon. But he also felt the terrible urge to reciprocate (even if he didn't know what that word meant, he wanted to do it)… He grabbed his big older brother under the arms and heaved him up so they were facing each other, Justin crouched on all fours over Max.

Justin actually looked confused, and a little concerned. "Dude, was I hurting you?"

"No, no, it was great! But… Justin, I want… I want you too." And as he said it, Max bravely reached up and groped his big brother in his soft briefs.

Justin closed his eyes, inhaled deeply, and his back arched up, plainly loving what Max was doing. Then he looked at his brother again and smiled. "I'm not gonna say no, Maxie."

Max used both hands to work Justin's underwear down, his cock whipping out of its confinement. And with his brother's help shifting around, they sent the briefs flying to the floor. Then as Justin was sitting up on his knees straddling him, Max got a good look at Justin Vincenzo Pepe Russo's manhood.

Justin's cock seemed huge, maybe nine inches long and really thick. His brother was mostly hairless like he was, but just above his monster there was a thick little bush of black curls and a little trail going up to his innie belly-button. And his cock… circumcised like his own, it had a really big head, and seemed incredibly big compared to Max's. It was sticking up almost vertically, and underneath he had a tight sack holding egg-sized balls. Justin put his hands on his hips. "So, hope I live up to your expectations."

Max gulped. "It's sick dude. You're… amazing." He reached out and very lightly ran his fingertips over the shaft up to the swollen head, making it jump. He grinned up at his brother, who had glazed smile on his face. Max gently wrapped his long fingers around the thick shaft and slowly jacked his brother's cock. He could feel the heat from it, and Justin's heartbeat pulsing through the delicate skin. Max had of course never felt another penis besides his own, and it was a powerful experience holding his big brother's manhood in his hand like this. _It's so hard and so sensitive. Justin is kinda in my power right now. _Max felt a little thrill from the idea of having emotional power over his brother. With his other hand he reached around and cupped Justin's ass, guiding him forward, his cock towards Max's mouth.

"Yeah, Max, wanna taste?" Justin grinned, leaning forward.

Max propped his head on a couple pillows and with a look up at his brother, guided the big head into his mouth. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it was kind of firm but spongy, and as he licked the underside, it swelled in his mouth and leaked out something that tasted kind of sweet. Otherwise it just tasted… fleshy, not bad really.

"Oh, Max, yeah that feels real nice." Justin groaned as the younger boy licked and sucked on the head of his cock.

Encouraged, Max sucked more on Justin's manhood, as his older brother started to rock his hips a little, pushing his cock into the boy's mouth then pulling back to just the head. He didn't force his little brother, only moved his cock a little. It was enough, because Max kept his tongue on it, while holding the shaft to guide Justin's pole.

"Max… Maxie, I am gonna cum…" Justin started moving faster, gently holding Max's head with one hand as he pumped.

Max looked up and met his brother's gaze. Justin was wide-eyed, open-mouthed, gasping, and there was something like terror in his eyes before he closed them, tilted his head back and hollered.

"Oh gawd, Max… Max… I'm cumming!" He pushed his huge cock into Max's mouth as his balls tightened and he started spewing his sweet teenage cum into his little brother's throat.

* * *

_You **know** there is much more to come, but I had to stop somewhere. How far will they go tonight? What will happen 'the morning after'? Will Justin remember the night of passion? Stay tuned, and please review! Remember guests, you can review too._


End file.
